Pandemonic Twilight
by Little Lady's Flash
Summary: Bella: "My twin, Cara, is mentally, but moderately insane. She glomps Emmett everyday, drove Alice crazy during shopping, extreme mood swings for Jasper, Edward gets frantic, hmm what else? Oh yeah, She thinks that Rosalie is her mother." Canon pairs.


**Pandemonic Twilight**

What if Bella has a sister who is moderately and mentally insane? What if Bella is a more outspoken girl, but still fails in gravity? Cara is quite a handful and with Bella being overprotective. Can the Cullens, Forks, and La Push able to handle the duo? ExB. Ocx??

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I own Bella's sister!

* * *

**First Sight—I Can See!**

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die — though I'd had_

_reason enough in the last few months — but even if I had, I would not_

_have imagined it like this..._

Phoenix could be the most sunniest place on Earth. The sun would always be shining, and I have always enjoyed.

In contrast, Forks was one of the most rainiest places in the country.

I'm moving in with Charlie, my father, and with my sister, Cara, coming along as well. I wanted mom to spend time with Phil as much as she wanted. Needless to say, she was sad that last summer when she couldn't go traveling with Phil. Now I'm giving her the opportunity.

I would be very worried. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…

"Bella? Hello, earth to Bella," Cara waved her hand in front of me. "Bring the cactus with you if you're so keen on not letting it go, now come on. We're gonna be late!" My moderately insane sister...she has gotten better over the years, but she still had a few of her episodes.

"If I bring it, Cara, it will die," I told her. Cactus needed the sun so it had to stay here in Phoenix. Lucky.

"Well then, put it down and let's go!" She said. She wasn't excited for Forks, but she has been wanting to see Charlie again.

Carolina is my little twin sister; I'm older than her for at least twenty minutes. She has a mental problems; she has an extreme case of ADHD, type 6 with Bipolar, and she was also schizophrenic, but she has been doing better over the years than she was in her childhood. She constantly needs help and some one to watch over her. That was me. We did almost everything in our child. She and I were very much a like, except that I don't go looking for trouble and she was graceful with gravity unlike me.

Flight to Port Angeles was long and tiring, Cara wanted me to play chess with her. She brought that portable, magnetic chess and checkers. We played a couple of times, and of course, I've won a couple of times and she did as well. For some one with a mental disability, she was authentically intelligent; she just has trouble paying attention in class.

As soon as we arrived to Forks, Cara made no hesitation to run and lunged for Charlie with a hug. Of course, he was surprised out of his mind, but the two laughed anyway. I shook my head, smiling at the scene, and as I stumble off the plane, Charlie was already there to catch me.

"Hey, it's good to see you, Bells," He said as he let out a chuckle. "Well, you haven't changed. How are you two and Renee?"

"Hi Dad, it's good to see you too, and we're fine. Mom's just fine too," I told him.

When we were leaving out of the airport, Cara quickly ran to the cruiser, all excited. Really, she was a like a hyperactive puppy. We put our luggage into the trunk, which wasn't much. Mom said that Cara and I should go shopping for more clothes, but I doubt all of it will fit into the closet. Cara and I will be sharing the second bedroom just like when we were little. Charlie offered his bedroom to Cara, but I quickly disagreed with it. Cara can sleep with me, there's no reason to invade Charlie's privacy anymore than living with him.

"So Bella..."

"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in, Cara took the backseat, playing with a pair of handcuffs.

"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for you" as opposed to just "good car."

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.

"No."

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted. That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.

"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine — it's only a few years old, really."

I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily. "When did he buy it?"

"He bought it in 1984, I think."

"Did he buy it new?" Cara snickered from the back and mumbled something about 'stubborn' and 'persistence'.

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties — or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.

"Ch — Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…"

"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore." The thing, I thought to myself… it had possibilities — as a nickname, at the very least.

"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.

"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift."

Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.

Wow. Free.

"Lucky!" Cara shouted from the back and after one glare from me, she resumed playing with the handcuffs

I turned back to Charlie. "You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.

"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility. He didn't need to suffer along with me. And I never looked a free truck in the mouth—or engine.

"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.

We exchange some conversations about the weather and all, then we got to topic about Cara's condition. The doctor prescribed her some Fish oil supplements, and she's been taking it for three weeks now after her last episode. If she doesn't have any episodes for the next nine weeks, then she was off the hook. After those twelve weeks, if she gets another episode, then we would have to talk to the Forks Doctor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen about prescribing her Adderall or Concerta.

"Ugh, I hate pills," Cara voiced out and I asked her, "Did you like the liquid form?"

"Ew, no."

"Then no complains."

She stuck her tongue at me and I did the same to her, and then we were making funny faces for at least a minute before we both started laughing. Charlie was amused by all of this.

As soon as we arrived home, I got out of the car and was now gaping at the vehicle parked outside the never-changing house. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprise, I loved it. I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged — the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.

"Wow dad! I love it! Thanks!" My day has gotten less dreadful.

Cara gasped in surprise. "Oh my God, she does!"

"Oh shut up," I told Cara who was smirking at me.

"Well, I'm glad you like it, Bells," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.

It took only one trip to get our stuff up our room and the room was still the same, except that the bed was a little bigger, and we had a desk and a computer. Of course, we talked about the computer, but the bed?

"Dad, did you buy a new mattress?"

"Well...yes, it's larger so that you two can fit in nicely," Wow. He's doing so much for us.

Cara went over and hugged Charlie, nuzzling against his chest. "Awe, thank you daddy." She opened one eye and at winked at me. I rolled my eyes a bit and decided to join her. I went over and hugged Charlie as well, mimicking Cara, "Yeah, thank you, daddy..."

Charlie was so red, extremely embarrassed. Cara and I pulled back, and Cara was the first to laugh. "Hey, dad! You can pass up as tomato! You're so red!" I giggled along with her and that made Charlie blush even more. So that's where I got my blushing from.

"Um, I'm gonna...leave you two packing," he stammered out as he quickly left us. That's the good thing about Charlie; he doesn't hover.

Cara started laughing as Charlie went downstairs. Poor dad.

For the whole day, we unpacked our clothes and I got it organized in our closet while Cara sat on our bed, playing with her Game boy. Most of the games that she wanted were all puzzle games. Her favorite is Tetris. She could have held the highest time record. 60 lines in 40 seconds, if she wanted to. When we show it to people, she purposely looses, dropping all the blocks down instantly. It didn't help her reputation at all. She acts completely stupid around other people, but with the family, she was normal...well, her normal self.

The day went out and the night passed through with ease. I never got the chance to wallow with Cara being around. She was always hyper at nighttime, which makes it hard for me to put her to sleep. Tonight though, she went to sleep without any problems.

As I laid down in bed with her, I thought about how school would be tomorrow, no doubt it would be hell. Slowly I drift to sleep, all the while tears were pouring out...

And as I slept, I thought I heard Cara making noises, "Heeheee...sparkles..."

* * *

Y'know that "Sparkles" hint!

This story will follow the Twilight Plot, but Cara will be there to mix a lot of things!

Anyways, please Review!

I promise you this story will get better in later chapters.


End file.
